


I Will Always Love You For Caring:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e06 Mohala I Ka Wai Ka Maka O Ka Pua (Unfolded by Water are the Faces of the Flowers), Established Relationship, Feeling Better/Relieved, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sunsets, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were spending time together after their outing with the team, They talk about what happened, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I Will Always Love You For Caring:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were spending time together after their outing with the team, They talk about what happened, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful night, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were relaxing on their porch with a couple of beers, & they were watching the sunset. The Former Seal thought about what he, & Danny discussed at the shrimp truck, & he said this to him, as they further relax.

 

"Danny, I just wanted to tell you that I really thought about what you said, & I took it very seriously, & I **_will_** do everything to make my life better,  & easier, So, I will meet with Chloe, & discuss my options with her.The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "Thank you", & kissed him, as his reward.

 

Steve smiled, & kissed him back, "No, _Thank you_ , I **_will_** always love you for caring,  & being concerned, I think that everything will workout, like they should", he said, as he kissed him again. They cuddled up, as they watched the sunset. They were enjoying themselves, & having fun.

 

When they got settled into bed, & held each other, Danny got a little choked up, & said, "I love you so much, I would never let go of our love", The Five-O Commander smiled, as he got a little choked up too. The Happy Couple shared a kiss, & they were off to dreamland, where they dream of their future together.

 

*Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
